


"well in my defense it sounded better in my head"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, possible loceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	"well in my defense it sounded better in my head"

Logan carefully wandered down hall, he really shouldn’t of been up that late, 

_ Ironic _

he was all about sleep schedules and now he’s up past midnight for close to no reason.

All of a sudden he hears the sound of someone rising up, he froze.

He didn’t turn around until he heard a soft sigh along with words,  _ Janus _ , “what are you doing up at-“ he could hear the pause as Janus most likely checked the time on a clock, -“2 am?.”

Logan hesitantly turned around to face him,

One thing he noticed was even with the incredibly small hint of exasperation Janus looked more worried than anything else.

That didn’t stop Logan trying to dance around the truth that was he simply couldn’t stay still enough to sleep though.

So instead he simply said “I was working on an important project- and err-“ he paused trying to think for a moment -“I finished my tea so I’m simply getting more..?”

He hoped that worked.

Janus raised his eyebrow and gave an unimpressed look “And you expect me to believe an awful lie like that? At least try next time logan,”

He guessed it didn't.

“Well in my defense it sounded better in my head”

Logan could have sworn he heard Janus chuckle at that.

Janus gently grabbed Logan’s hand and headed to Logan's room, but Logan didn't resist.

He paused when he got to logans door though,

Logan barely had time to be confused before Janus was sinking them both into the darkscape.

He then Felt Janus guide him onto the couch, he just did as encouraged and sat on the couch, Then he felt a weight sit next to him.

Less than A minute later they were both cuddled together and Logan was very asleep, curled into Janus's chest.

  
  
  
  



End file.
